Words
by Agni
Summary: ONESHOT. SASUNARU Yaoi! Sometimes, the right words can change everything. What if Naruto found those right words to say to Sasuke during the valley of end incident?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This is an oneshot. Pairings are Sasuke and Naruto. Those who don't like Yaoi (Male/male) pairing, please leave!

Anyways, OCC is prominent in this little fic. Even Sakura is out of character, I gave her a little backbone. So please don't kill me for it. This is just something I wrote during my writer's block with Rokudaime. Please, Read and review.

Now, on with the fic…

Words.

Sasuke growled as he did swift handseals for the chidori. The dobe was starting to annoy him and his resolve was weakening. Naruto's loud mouth never bothered him as much as it did at that very moment. Up until now, Naruto had met him blow to blow and it frustrated Sasuke that the blonde was already catching up to him. It disgusted him a weakling dead-last was actually able to tire him.

He gazed sharply at his team-mate and sneered.

'_I'll not be defeated by this dobe! The purpose of my life is set, even if I have to kill him._' The influence of darkness still couldn't overshadow the fact that Naruto was important to him. His heart stilled for a moment when his hand impaled the boy he loved. A pain he never experienced before took control of him as his eyes widened.

A moment, a single moment when the darkness and hatred didn't cloud his judgment he found himself gazing into those mesmerizing eyes. Beautiful cerulean blue clouded by pain both physical and emotional gazed at him with regret. A bloody hand grasped his arm and pushed it further into the wound. Sasuke's heart stopped at the stunning smile he was graced with. A voice raw with pain reached his ears and his eyes widened.

"If you were hurting so much, you should've come to me 'suke." A painful gasp passed through bloodied lips. "I'd die for you can't you see?"

His hand was pushed in further and sickening sound echoed throughout the deathly silent clearing. "I love you… can't you see?"

Everything in Sasuke's life came into such sharp focus at that very moment. Sasuke could do nothing but stare at the blood that stained Naruto. When the gravity of what he had done dawned on him, he snapped out of his daze and gazed at Naruto with desperation in his eyes.

There was so much kindness in Naruto's eyes, so much love. The blonde brought another hand up to Sasuke's cheek and smiled, "I'll pray that you achieve your goal without drowning in darkness saiai. This is my one and only gift to you. Please return to Konoha… it is not safe for you to be with Orochimaru."

At Naruto's pained gasp, Sasuke's eyes widened. A thin line of blood escaped from his mouth as Naruto visibly struggled to breathe.

"Damn it dobe! Stay with me, you can't confess something like that and take the easy way out." Desperation underlined Sasuke's words as he gently took his hand out of Naruto's chest and wrapped his arms around him.

He could feel Naruto's harsh breathing on his neck and shuddered at the thought of loosing him forever. His ran his fingers through Naruto's silky hair and pressed a kiss on his head, "Please Naruto… hold on. I'll take you to the Hokage and you'll be fine."

Although he was exhausted from the fight, he stood with Naruto's cradled in his arms and started running in the direction of Konoha. His legs were aching from the exertion and his arms hurting from the use of Chidori. However, the fragile breathing of his team-mate urged him on. Blood soaked his clothes and most of it was Naruto's.

He didn't know what he'd do if Naruto died before he could reach Konoha. He didn't know if he'd be able to live knowing that he was responsible for Naruto's death.

Itachi didn't matter anymore; the thought of revenge was far away from his mind. All he could think of was the gasping and suffering boy in his arms. It didn't matter that Tsunade would have his head for hurting her little brother.

All he could think was that Naruto loved him; he was ready to die for him. Shaking his head, he concentrated on the road. He pushed himself to the limit as he ran; jumping from tree to tree hoping that he'd meet someone on the way who could help him. His prayers were answered as Kakashi appeared in front of him.

He was too relieved to notice the disapproval in Kakashi's gaze; he just thanked all Gods to for the fact that the Jounin was here.

Looking up at the Jounin with pleading eyes he whispered, "Please Kakashi-sensei, Naruto… we have to take him to the hospital."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of his other student soaked in blood. His heart nearly stopped beating for a while when he saw the horrible wound so close to Naruto's heart. Cursing under his breath the Jounin took Naruto from Sasuke's arms and ordered, "Hold onto me Sasuke." Sasuke did just as Kakashi said and they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When they arrived at the hospital Sasuke got another blow. When one of the nurses told Kakashi of all the damage the genins suffered because of him, he couldn't help but wince.

His eyes were solely trained on Naruto. He was so still in Kakashi's arms that some would have thought he was already dead.

Sasuke didn't even realize when the nurse started cleaning and bandaging his wounds. He just couldn't move his gaze off Naruto.

'_I'd die for you, can't you see… I love you… can't you see._' Those were the words that resonated in his mind. All this time, when he had done nothing but disregard him as a looser. At the end he was one who lost everything

The doors were opened in a loud bang as Tsunade walked in, ignoring everyone and heading straight for Naruto. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, his eyes closing in exhaustion. Tsunade barking orders at everyone was the last thing he heard before he gave in and fell unconscious.

Xxx

When he woke up next he felt a light weight on his chest. Shifting slightly he moved his head to see what was pressing him down as saw pink. Lots of pink.

Scowling in mild distaste he moved to sit up waking Sakura immediately. A small groan passed his lips as he tried to cope with a huge head-ache. Before he could even get a look at his surroundings a stinging slap echoed throughout the room.

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at Sakura. The girl held her hand to her chest and glared at him.

"You drove your hand through his chest?" She asked, her entire frame shaking in anger. Her anger was righteous yet he was not used to such negative emotions against him. He hadn't expected Sakura to react that way but he couldn't help but think that he deserved it. Looking away from her accusing gaze he turned to the window, waiting for what she had to say.

"Don't look away from me!" She hissed and Sasuke wondered from where she found so much backbone. "You know what? I was there when he woke up this morning. I was there when he _begged _Tsunade-sama not to punish you. He said you were influenced by the cursed seal when you drove the chidori through him."

Sasuke nearly winced at her sharp voice. Closing his eyes he whispered, "He's lying."

"I know." Sakura said, crossing her arms, "He knows it too. But he convinced Tsunade-sama to pardon you. Be grateful Sasuke-kun, if I were in his place I wouldn't have done that. He cried! Naruto never cries!"

When Sasuke didn't say anything she sighed and sat back. "Go talk to him, he is awake." The Uchiha didn't move and Sakura growled slightly in irritation. "What, he's not worthy of your presence now?"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He got off his bed and asked, "Which room?"

Sakura smiled slightly at him and said, "217, I'll ask others to leave you two alone for a while." Sasuke nodded in reply and headed for the door.

"One more thing Sasuke-kun… try not to hurt him more than you already have. He is leaving the village with Jiraiya-sama tomorrow morning. You have until then." Sakura shook her head in amusement when Sasuke ran out of the room in a hurry.

Xxx

His breathing was labored by the time he reached Naruto's room. There was no way in hell he was gong to let Naruto leave without clearing the tension between them. Naruto had laid himself open in front of him and now it was his turn.

There were two Anbu guarding his door and one of them stopped him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in annoyance and growled, "Let me in." He didn't want to waste even a single moment of his precious time with the blonde.

The Anbu snorted and didn't move. His partner was the one to reply, "We'll not let a traitor anywhere near Uzumaki-san. Go back to your room _Uchiha._" The man sneered.

"He is my team-mate!" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh? I didn't know… I thought team-mates didn't try to kill each other."

Sasuke growled and was ready to burst through the doors when Tsunade walked out and looked at him levelly. "Go in." she ordered softly and left.

Sasuke stood there for a moment, trying to understand why her eyes were so kind to him. Shaking his head slightly, he walked into the room and the Anbu no longer stopped him.

He swallowed nervously as he saw Naruto covered in bandages sitting silently, gazing out of the window. Kakashi was there in the corner of the room, reading his book. Naruto seemed to be ignoring their teacher but Sasuke didn't ponder on that. He just walked into the room silently.

The Jounin raised a brow at his appearance but said nothing. He turned to look at Naruto and sighed, "I'll leave you two alone, no fighting." Kakashi warned before he left.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, trying to get the boy's attention. However, the blonde didn't acknowledge him; he continued to gaze out of the window. They sat there in a tense silence as Sasuke made no further attempts at conversation. He just didn't know what to say, how to start.

He utilized the time to finally take a good look at his team-mate. He would be the first to admit that Naruto's beauty was very ease to ignore; the boy did everything to hide it. And Naruto was beautiful, almost unnaturally so. The boy was very good at hiding it with his orange jump-suit and messy attitude. It was very easy to ignore a boy who was so loud and stupid.

Although Sasuke didn't know why others didn't notice such an obvious deception, he knew that Naruto was doing his best to hide.

He was not called a genius for nothing. Despite what he said in the Valley of the Ends, he knew exactly how much Naruto suffered. He knew because the blonde wore a mask so foolproof, so solid that even their sensei was not able to look beyond it.

He didn't know why or how Naruto suffered. He didn't know the source of his pain, but he knew it was there and it tore him. Naruto was even more of an enigma than his brother was.

The Uchiha sat there stiffly, waiting for the loud ninja to say something, _anything._

"I used to watch you, when you used to sit alone, ignoring everybody and anybody that tried to converse with you. For a long time I didn't understand why you disregarded all the attention and affection you used to get." Naruto didn't turn to look at him. However, the calm and maturity in his blonde's voice startled him.

"Then I discovered you name and I knew. Your name Uchiha Sasuke, they saw only that, didn't they? They saw only your name, not you and I understood that." He finally turned to look at Sasuke in the eyes and the Uchiha found himself mesmerized by those cerulean depths. Sasuke didn't know what to say so he kept quite.

"Despite what you think Sasuke, I understand. I have found myself at the gates of Konoha more often than not, itching to pass it and get away from this joke I call life. However, I don't, it is not because I am too loyal to Konoha or because my father was Yondaime. No, it is because it would prove that the village was right, that I am a monster destined to betray them. To prove them wrong and make their head bow in shame when I become the Hokage is my vengeance."

Sasuke could not hold back a gasp at those sharp words. So many things were reveled in at little speech that Sasuke found himself struggling to contain his emotions. However, Naruto wasn't done yet.

"Look at yourself Sasuke and ask yourself who is the coward? The one who killed his own kin and ran or the one who stayed behind trying to honor their death? You train day in and day out, drowning in your own darkness while he roams, hiding and running from his crimes." Blue eyes so sharp, so intelligent drilled into his very soul. "Taking life is easy Sasuke, giving into darkness is ridiculously easy. Killing an opponent ultimately comes down to one critical blow in the right place. However, protecting people, saving lives is much, much more difficult. So tell me Sasuke? Were you a weak coward when you stepped in front of me, risking your own life to save mine when we fought Haku?"

Sasuke eyes widened in realization and warm blue eyes smiled at him. That was the first genuine smile he had ever seen on the boy's face.

"You know, Orochimaru was Sandaime-sama's favorite student. The man was a genius prodigy just as you are. Everybody thought that he would get the position of Yondaime. Everybody was certain Orochimaru would be the Hokage because they thought he was one the strongest. At the time, Orochimaru was around 37 years of age and Yondaime was only 25. You can imagine his surprise when a person so young and so supposedly weak was declared to be the Hokage."

Blue eyes twinkled with mirth and pride as he said, "Orochimaru was nothing compared to father, just as you'd become nothing if you follow the path you are on. My father managed to defeat the Kyuubi; do you think Orochimaru or even your aniki would be able to do that?"

Naruto chuckled, his expression smug as he said, "And you know what Sasuke? My father grew up, stayed and trained right here in Konoha. He was a normal ninja of Konoha, not a prodigy like you, Itachi, Kakashi or Orochimaru. Had father lived Sasuke, your bother would have been long dead, along with Orochimaru. No matter how strong his Sharingan is."

Sasuke sat there still; throughout Naruto's explanation he could bring himself to say anything.

"But you know something Saiai?" The endearment warmed Sasuke's heart inexplicably. He leaned forward, a new confidence replacing the earlier nervousness. He had nearly forgotten that Naruto loved him. "I won't let you destroy yourself like that. I know Sasuke. I have full confidence in the fact that one day you will kill Itachi, one day I'll be there by your side watching you achieve that one goal." Naruto smiled and whispered, "Not because someone gave you power to beat him, not because you had to kill someone to attain that power, but because you earned it with hard work. And I'll be proud of you Sasuke because you attained strength to surpass Itachi on your own, without stooping as low as he did."

Cerulean blue eyes looked at him in all seriousness as Naruto stated, "This is how I see my Sasuke in the future saiai. I don't see Itachi's brother, I don't see Konoha's prodigy. I see Sasuke as strong as he can be in every sense of the word."

Sasuke let out a deep breath as though as weight of a life time had been lifted from his shoulders. He sat up slowly and lay down beside Naruto. The blonde didn't question him when he dug his face into the Naruto's shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. "Since when did you get so smart dobe?" Sasuke questioned huskily as Naruto chuckled.

"You gave me a scare you know." Naruto muttered shakily, "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come back." Naruto chuckled at the lack of response but to Sasuke it sounded forced and pained.

Suddenly he shifted so that Naruto was underneath him. Placing both his hands by the blonde's head and peered down at his injured team-mate. Midnight colored eyes were suddenly serious as he said, "Don't leave. If you love me, stay."

Bright eyes widened for a moment before softening, "That's too much to ask Sasuke."

"Why? I came back because of you, why can't you stay? You don't need that pervert to teach you anything, we have Kakashi-sensei." The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, not liking the thought of Naruto being out of Konoha when Itachi was hunting for him.

Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Sasuke could see resolve in his eyes, he knew Naruto was about to say something important. "Listen Sasuke. I am not leaving Konoha to just train, I have to leave for my own protection." At Sasuke's puzzled frown he sighed, "You know Itachi is after me right? After Orochimaru's attack, Konoha is fragile. If Akatsuki makes a move now, Konoha can't defend itself. I am being placed under Jiraiya's protection."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Why is Akatsuki and my brother after you Naruto?"

The blonde tensed for a moment, his eyes became hooded with such an enormous amount of pain that Sasuke's eyes widened. He took a deep breath as though he was preparing himself, "Father sealed Kyuubi into me the day I was born. That was the only way to defeat it. He summoned the Shinigami and took Kyuubi's soul and sealed it inside my stomach. Akatsuki wants Kyuubi's power and so they want me. After they extract it, I'll die."

Sasuke stilled, gazing at Naruto with narrowed eyes. "This is the cause of all the hatred, isn't it? Damn it Naruto! You should have told me earlier."

The blonde raised a brow at him and chuckled. Shaking his head as little he grinned, "Like hell teme! I was too scared to tell anyone about it. But somehow I knew you'd react this way. Well that's surprising, isn't it?"

"All this time… it was the mask, wasn't it? All this time, you were lying to us, to _me_?" Sasuke hissed to clenched teeth. Lowering himself so that his face was just a whisper away from Naruto's he growled, "So the Naruto I know doesn't exist?" Dark eyes flashed in anger and a scowl graced his handsome features. However, whatever anger he felt melted away at the sight of those calm blue eyes smiling at him. "Uzumaki Naruto doesn't exist. Kazama Naruto does and you are seeing him now."

The anger returned but before Sasuke could say anything; Naruto raised his hand and silenced him. "This is the last time we meet for nearly three years Sasuke… do you really want to waste it arguing?"

"Three years! There is no way in hell you are staying with that pervert for three years!" Sasuke hissed at the blonde causing him to blink in surprise at the slightly possessive note in his voice. Tilting his head to the side he focused his large confused blue eyes at the Uchiha, "Ne Sasuke… what's wrong with that?"

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and growled, "Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Naruto raised a brow at him and smirked, "Tsk tsk, Sasuke… always so bad with words."

"Hn."

Naruto laughed softly and shook his head. His eyes were warm and twinkling with amusement as he gazed up at Sasuke. "Its not like Jiraiya is going to molest me or something Sasuke. He is straight; he is the author of Icha-Icha Paradise. They don't get any straighter than that."

Sasuke growled at Naruto's reply and questioned, "And how do you know that? We never thought Kakashi was gay and he landed up with Iruka-sensei didn't he?"

Naruto choked, his eyes widening. "That pervert! He… he's with Iruka-sensei?"

Sasuke watched with amusement as a range of emotions reflected on Naruto's face. Honestly, Naruto was too cute for his own good. He leaned forward and nuzzled the blonde's cheek to get his attention, "Now you know how I feel dobe."

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked at him curiously watching as Naruto pouted the most adorable pout he had ever seen and asked with big watery blue eyes, "Kill Kakashi-sensei for me… please…?"

Without thinking Sasuke nodded, "Sure... consider him dead."

"You know, that's not funny." Kakashi smirked underneath the mask, watching as Naruto flushed and turned away. Sasuke glared at him. Shifting slightly, he lay down beside the blonde, pulling Naruto to his chest.

"I wasn't trying to be funny… if Naruto wants me to kill you, I'll kill you." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. Naruto chuckled weakly and mock glared at Kakashi.

The Jounin shrugged, inwardly happy to see the warmth in Sasuke's gaze and the sparkle in Naruto's eyes. "Well, I just came to check up on you. Continue with the lovin'. I make sure nobody interrupts."

Sasuke smirked as Naruto growled, "Pervert."

"Well… why don't we follow his advice?" Sasuke questioned with a slight smirk on his features. He leaned forward so their lips were a mere whisper apart. Before he could lean in to kiss those succulent lips; Naruto placed his slightly cold fingers against his lips. Stopping Sasuke from kissing him.

At the Uchiha's bewildered look Naruto smiled, "Three years Saiai… you have until then to put your feelings into words. After that you get your kiss. After that you get _me._"

Xxxxx

Those three years were pure torture. There were no letters, no lead whatsoever on his blonde dobe. Hokage refused to tell him anything about his well-being, saying that it would compromise his security. However, Sasuke was aching inside; he was aching for that one kiss. He was aching for his dobe to keep his promise.

And now Naruto was there, right in front of him. So breathtakingly beautiful that everyone was staring at him slack-jawed. Naruto was never the one for dark colors, but Sasuke never knew how amazing he looked in white.

The blonde was wearing a white turtleneck shirt and a white cloak with black pants. He wore worn out black fingerless gloves that suggested overuse. The attire, although not common amongst shinobi, situated the blonde perfectly.

One thing had not changed was the sparkle in Naruto's eyes. His eyes were still the brilliant pools of blue that they always were. They still glittered with innocence and Sasuke knew that his stupid blonde was going to blush even if their hands touched.

Their eyes met for only a brief second over the exited chatter of their friends. A knowing look passed through clear cerulean blue orbs and a slow smile formed on coral lips. Sasuke knew then, he'd get his prize that very night.

"Quite a beauty you got there Uchiha… though I don't know how an angel like that would fall for a coward like you." A voice so similar to his whispered. He grimaced and glanced at his annoying team-mate.

Sai was Naruto's replacement in team 7. Mysterious, dark and strong with a vile tongue, that was the only way Sasuke could describe him. The annoying smile was still there, his eyes curved into crescents that indicated that the smile was false. Had it been up to Sasuke there would have been no replacement at all but he knew that this was not Tsunade's decision.

The Hokage had told him one thing though, Sai was appointed by the council to protect Naruto. And he didn't trust Sai, neither did she.

"What? No answer? You are so boring Uchiha… may be I should go talk to that gorgeous kitsune then." Sai purred as he walked over to Naruto, who was presently encased in a circle of friends.

Sasuke raised his brow in amusement. Sai was trying to get a raise out of him and normally he would have retorted viciously. However, seeing Naruto made him calm and content. He felt no need to tell Sai that Naruto was his… Naruto would do it for him.

Naruto displayed his sunny grin to every one of his friends. They didn't need to tell him, he knew he had been missed and it was a wonderful feeling. It seemed that just as they heard he was back, they gathered around to welcome him back. On the beautiful sunny day with cloudless skies, he felt quite content being surrounded by them.

Sasuke as usual chose not to meddle with the crowd but there was longing in those jet black eyes. He knew he had been cruel in denying Sasuke his kiss, but Naruto wanted Sasuke to be certain. He smiled at Sasuke before turning back to his other friends, answering their questions in a rare display of patience.

"Hello there Uzumaki… nice to meet you."

Naruto raised his brows and turned to look at the stranger. He was startled to see an obviously fake smile. Tilting his head to the side, he blinked up at the boy, "Do I know you?"

"My name is Sai. I am a new member of team 7 and my purpose is to protect your pretty little ass." Sai replied.

Naruto frowned and glared at the boy. "Has Tsunade finally lost it? Why would I need protection?"

A sly glint entered his eyes as he replied, "You should know the answer to that question better than I do."

Naruto's eyes sharpened immediately, turning from warm summers to biting ice in a fraction of a second. Sai felt a thrill down his spine at the abrupt change; he reveled in the sense of danger that accompanied it. His instincts had been right when they told him that the demon carrier was an intriguing person. It seemed at the boy could slice him apart and not think a bit of it.

That was such a contradiction to those beautifully innocent eyes.

"Uchiha is quite blessed kirei kitsune." Sai purred, delighting in those dangerous silver specks in cerulean eyes. "Does your little avenger have the courage to claim you before I do? Hmm?"

Naruto raised his brows at him and glanced at Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't look jealous, he looked smug. That was something Naruto had not expected. Smiling inwardly, he turned to his supposed _protector_. Fixing his bright gaze onto those sly eyes he smirked, "You are mistaken you see… he has already _claimed_ me. He claimed me three years back."

Xxx

Naruto grinned when he felt strong arms wrap around his slender frame and cold lips press against his neck. "Ne Sasuke? Did you miss me?" the blonde teased, settling comfortably into the Uchiha's arms. He smiled at each feathered kiss bestowed upon the skin of his neck. He relished the feel of those possessive arms around him, loving the warmth his beloved's body gave off.

"Che dobe… you and your words. Haven't you ever heard that actions speak louder than words?" Sasuke questioned, nibbling on the delicate skin under his lips.

A low chuckle followed his declaration. Naruto turned in his embrace and stood on his tip toes. Succulent lips caressed the sensitive skin of his ear as Naruto spoke, "I love you… don't those words sound like music Sasuke?"

The blonde placed a hand on Sasuke's wildly beating heart, "I love you… aren't those words beautiful?" He smiled when the Uchiha placed a pale hand upon his. "Aishiteru… doesn't that word warm your heart Saiai?"

Strong arms tightened around his body, possessive lips caressed his cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's silent demand. That was what Sasuke _needed _to hear. He knew it. Words were often disregarded as meaningless but when sincerely spoken, they conveyed a wealth of meaning.

Sasuke needed those words. His beloved was healing… he could see it. All he had to do was speed the process.

Beaming up at the Uchiha, he brought his slender fingers forward to caress a pale cheek. "Words Saiai, words are something you need. All that pain and anguish that you lock up inside needs an outlet and that outlet is to speak. Speak and I'll always be there to hear you."

"I missed you." Sasuke whispered, chuckling at how sappy it sounded. The whole evening was too fluffy for his liking but inside his heart he felt good.

Naruto grinned up at him, "Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

Sasuke growled at those mischievous words but said nothing. There was no reason in making Naruto angry; he didn't want the blonde to be pouting all over the place. Kissing the top of Naruto's sunny he head he smirked. No matter how strong Naruto got, not matter how big of a demon he contained inside his body, the boy always felt so small, so innocent.

Naruto fit so naturally into the wide expanse of his arms, molding into his body perfectly. Sasuke liked the feeling of holding the blonde in his arms.

All of a sudden Naruto sighed and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. "That's all I am going to get out of you tonight, aren't I?" There was slight disappointment in his voice and even though he hid it quite well Sasuke could hear it. He frowned, tightening his arms all of a sudden, as though fearing that Naruto would leave his embrace.

But Naruto didn't leave his embrace, in fact he snuggled closer and whispered, "It's alright… I can wait."

Sasuke smiled and kissed his temple. "You don't deserve to wait dobe." Leaning forward he smirked at the seemingly permanent blush on his dobe's cheeks. Their noses almost touched and Sasuke cherished his blonde's scented breath on his lips. Still smiling slightly he brushed his lips against the soft ones before him. "I'll say it if you like… but no matter how many times I say it, I don't think it will be enough."

Naruto smiled too, tracing invisible patterns on Sasuke's shirt he questioned, "It is hard enough to get you to say it once, so it makes that one time priceless."

'_So persistent…_' Sasuke smirked at the thought.

"Usuratonkachi… Aishiteru."

Naruto chuckled, his beautiful blue eyes dancing in mirth. Shaking his head from side to side he looked at those mystifying onyx eyes. "Even while confessing something like that you have to add an insult. How very ungentlemanly Sasuke."

"Who ever said that I was a gentleman?" Sasuke contradicted with a smirk and swooped in.

He finally got to taste those coral lips. He poured three years worth of longing into that kiss. Luscious taste drove him further. He pulled Naruto closer, crushing the blonde into his embrace as he devoured his lips.

Naruto moaned somewhat in protest, but Sasuke was beyond caring. He let his tongue slide across Naruto's full bottom lip before he claimed the moist cavern of the blonde's mouth. Naruto's breath mingled with his as the blonde let out a slight sigh, wrapping his arms around his neck.

There was no battle for dominance… only two people trying to be as physically close as their spiritual counterparts were. Tongues intertwined in a heated dance, a small nip here and there. Possessive arms encircled Naruto's waist underneath his cloak, seeking the hem of his shirt.

He gasped when icy fingers snaked across his stomach causing his skin to break into Goosebumps. Loving caresses were placed on sensitive skin contradicting the ferociousness of the kiss. Naruto chuckled between hungry kisses as dug his fingers into his beloved's silky hair. Shivers of tender arousal raked his body as he let the Uchiha have him to his heart's content.

Slender fingers caressed high cheekbone, encouraging Sasuke to deepen the kiss. Both bodies were flushed together and they forgot all time and space. Touches were all that mattered. Their senses were so in tune with each other that Sasuke could feel every gasp, every shiver and every moan from Naruto to his very soul.

Lips bruised into becoming cherry red parted in heavy gasps when Sasuke finally let go of them. A shudder raked his slight frame as the Uchiha trailed light kisses along his jaw to his sensitive ear.

"Wha… what happened to ten…tender loving care?" Naruto managed to gasp out.

Sasuke gave a sharp nip at his ear causing Naruto to yelp and murmured, "Shinobis don't need tender loving care."

Naruto chuckled and melted into Sasuke's arms, smiling inwardly when Sasuke kissed the top of his head tenderly.

'_Keh! Liar…_'

Xxx

"You can't be serious about this!" exclaimed a council member as he gazed at the Hokage. Tsunade shook and looked down on the piece of paper in front of her.

Something like hadn't happened since Sandaime had taken up his position for the first time. She didn't know whether to feel happy or frustrated. Before her was an official letter to request consent. This only happened when heirs of two major clans sought legal consent to their union.

Uchiha Sasuke, it seems, wanted a legal consent so that he can marry Naruto after they both were of appropriate age; without any outside interference from the council or any other authority.

"If we approve of this than both the Uchiha and the Kazama clans will come to an end!" Another council member protested.

Before she could say anything, Hyuuga Haishi interrupted, "Kazama clan had sacrificed too much for the sake of this village already. Naruto-kun still pays the price for those sacrifices. The boy gave up his happiness, his innocence and his childhood. Still, he serves the village as one of the best Anbu captains. He, of all people, deserves this happiness."

Looking at each council member the Hyuuga head continued, "Uchiha clan would have perished anyway. Sasuke would've never returned to the village if it hadn't been for Naruto-kun. If the boy wants Naruto, he shall have Naruto and we can do nothing about it."

"But the village…"

Haishi shook his head, "Arashi-sama's son had already done a lot for this village. He is a human being and a valuable ninja to Konoha. Let him think of his own happiness for once."

Tsunade smiled and looked at all the faces in the council. Most of them were nodding in agreement with Haishi. Coming to a decision she signed the document in front of her and passed it along.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Kazama Naruto have the Hokage and her council's consent."

Glossary

Aishiteru: I love you.

Kirei Kitsune: Beautiful fox.

Usuratonkachi: Moron of morons.


End file.
